Fruitless endeavour
by EmoAngeh
Summary: Infalna's last words Spark something in Aerith. But what is it and what will Aerith do now that she knows? An inprogress story. Been put on hold
1. Chapter 1

Ok...So I haven't wrote a fic in a long time, so this may seem a little rubbish to start off with, but it should improve. I rated this story a K+ just in case. (I'm not sure about the ratings xD) Any reviews are welcome, please be gentle though lol. I'll post some more when I can. Angeh xxx

Chapter one.

"Mummy, No! You can't die!" I screamed harshly, the bitter tears stinging in my eyes, blurring my vision completely.

Infalna grasped my hand tightly, her nails digging into my skin. But I didn't care; her usual beautifully warm skin was beginning to grow cold.

"Aerith…I love you so much, but you have to get away from here. _They _might still be on our trail." Infalna's voice fell silent.

For a moment we remained quiet, listening to nothing but the rain and the bustling of busy people trying to get on the train beside us.

Why won't anybody help us?

My tears finally spilled over. How could people be so cruel? My mother was dying on this freezing platform, and they all walked passed us as if we were nothing. Nobody even cast a fleeting look in our direction.

"Aerith, sweetheart, you have to go now. I don't want _Them _to get hold of you." Infalna was desperately gasping for air.

I knew she didn't have long left in this world.

"Oh my good Lord!"

The abrupt statement caused me to turn around in shock, my eyes falling upon the owner of the voice.

A pretty but ageing woman, with dark hair, dashed towards us.

I held on tighter to mum's dying body.

The dark haired woman knelt beside us, checking my mother's pulse, her faced etched deeply with sorrow.

"Please take Aerith to a better place. Please take care of her."

The mature woman looked from my mother to me and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you so much. Please, go now." My mother's shallow breaths beginning to rack her body of life.

The ageing woman made her way towards me, gently scooping me up from the sodden ground.

"No! I want to stay with mummy!" I cried, frantically trying to get out of the arms that held me so tightly.

But of course, it was in vain.

I ceased my struggling, trying to catch my breath.

I looked down at my mother, meeting intense green eyes, an almost replica of mine.

Her face was falling in colour to that of pure white snow.

Despite the pain that she must have been in from the Shin-ra gunshot wounds, she still managed a warm smile.

"Goodbye Aerith. We'll meet again someday. You, Daddy and me."

I tried to smile, but the pain and the fear inside of me had entirely broken free. My heart was breaking into tiny shards.

Even though she was dying, she still made sure to leave me with some hope, with her eternal last words to me.

"Aerith…you have a brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...this chapter sticks the game pretty much. You'll know what I mean when you get there lol. You're probably wondering why that is, well, I don't know it just works for the story really. But I will be changing lots of parts. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and thank you Melanicmoth and Nyviay&Cyraxis, for being my only reviewers on this story lol thanks guys, I really appreciate it!

Chapter two.

How many years had it been since then? I asked myself laboriously as I stared at my chipped ceiling above me.

Even though my mother had died when I were only a young child, I didn't miss her.

That may sound harsh, and I guess to any normal person it would be devastating.

But I'm not normal. I have the blood of the ancients. My mother and I being the sole survivors of the Cetran race. Of course now, I was the only one left.

But I didn't mind.

I could hear the voices of anyone who had crossed over into the lifestream. Including that of my mother, Infalna. She spoke to me when times were dark and no one else seemed to care. She was always there, to help me through those hard times. So I guess, in a way, she hadn't really died. In my eyes anyway.

It was then that I heard a Knock at the front door downstairs.

The sudden murmur of voices below spurred me towards the staircase.

I crouched down to make sure I stayed out of sight as I eavesdropped on the conversation commencing in the living room.

"You have no idea how much she means to us. You know that she is far more significant than anyone gives her credit for. Please, hand her over to us. We'll make sure that she's taken care of."

I knew that sinisterly silky voice.

It was that of Tseng of The Turks.

He'd come looking for me again. Since the day that Elmyra had taken me in, I had been hunted down again and again. To this day, I still don't know how they found me out here in this remotest of places.

I heard Elmyra release a sadden sigh.

"It's not up to me to decide her life. If she wants to go with you, then I will not stand in the way. But she has to decide on her own, no persuasions from either you nor me." Elmyra sighed heartily again.

Tears were prickling my eyes. I knew she cared for me. As if I would leave her, when she had been as good as a mother to me. I couldn't betray her kindness by leaving arm in arm with The Turks.

I just couldn't do it. I knew that they were lying about taking care of me. They just wanted me as a new experiment. That I knew for sure. After all, why else would they want to take me in? There was no reason otherwise. I would become just another mere lab rat.

"No!" I screamed without even realising. The tears hurt me to hold, so obediently, I let them go. I sprinted down the stairs, coming face to face with the long, dark haired Turk, Tseng.

"Ah Aerith. We were just talking about you. I wonder if I could have a word..?"

"No! I screeched, cutting him off mid sentence. "I don't want to go anywhere with you. You have no right to be here! When are you going to give up and leave me alone?" I bellowed hysterically, the tears flailing down my fiery crimson cheeks.

Tseng shuffled slightly backwards, as if I were about to lunge at him.

"But Aerith, don't you want to find out who you really are? And why you hear voices? After all, you do hear voices don't you?" Tseng spoke in a disturbingly calm manner, like that of a charming psychopath.

I stood completely still for a moment gazing blankly at the man before me.

How did he know? How does he know what I hear? He can't, surely?

"Aerith? Come with me. I'll explain everything for you. You'll be in the dark no longer. I can help you." Tseng whispered calmly, as If trying to entice a baby to sleep.

"No!" I yelled again, shielding my ears and running from the house in blind panic.

Why couldn't things be normal? Why couldn't I be normal?

I'd begun weeping before I ever realised it. By this time I had reached the dilapidated church, my only place of sanctuary.

The roof was caving in, and most of the floorboards were broken underneath my feet.

A small patch of flowers battled against the slum elements, counteracting the dire environment with their sheer magnificence.

I always came here. The flowers lent me their sentiments, comforting me and soothing me.

I closed my eyes, deeply breathing in their fresh scents.

Then it hit me.

I buckled in a heap on top of the stunning lilies and roses, an extremely heavy, dead weight on top of me.

I struggled to wriggle out from underneath whatever had landed on me. The roof was creaking from whatever had collided with it. I looked up to see even more loose planks of wood.

I gazed, utterly withdrawn and stunned, at the limp body on my flowerbed.

Soft platinum blonde spikes were raised from its head, it's body cocooned in dark clothes and bizarre accessories. A black spiked bracelet encased the being's left wrist; a one-sided shoulder pad covered his left shoulder.

My eyes fell silently on the abnormally large, glinting sword that was lying beside the person. I felt a quiet menace pulsating from its presence.

Was he a murderer? I thought sharply, suddenly on guard. I hated weapons and I hated fighting even more. I guess I should have gotten used to violence, having lived in the slums for all these years.

But I still detested it.

The body in front of me began to stir and groan.

I took a trembling step backwards, preparing myself pitifully in case of any form of attack.

The body pushed it's self up to a seated position. It was only then that I noticed it was a masculine figure.

Of course it's a man. I mentally slapped myself. After all, how would any woman be able to lift a sword of that sheer magnitude?

Unnerving jade eyes rose to meet my own. His eyes seemed to radiate in the dim light of the church. My heart leaped into my throat.

They're just like Zack's eyes...

I took another unintentional step backwards, the fear noticeably evident in my facial expression.

The man cocked his head sideways, rubbing his head tenderly and raising his eyebrows in my direction.

"Who are you?" I stammered out pathetically.

"My Name's Cloud. Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am infinitely sorry to all those that have been reading and waiting for a new chapter for so long. (Haum.. 3 years to be precise XD) Several different things have happened since I started this fic, and so I haven't been able to continue.

I can only hope that my next instalment will live up to your expectations. I haven't written for a while and I'm now extremely worried about my standards. (I also started writing this 3 years odd ago before crisis core came out. XD)

I never expected to get so many hits. Thank you so much for your support.

After the long, tiring struggle of holding up Cloud and shuffle walking, we finally reached the secluded building that were my home.

I were still weary as to whether the Tseng were still inside.

I suppose I should have been more worried about the man that I was bringing into my house.

My eyebrows lifted in an upward motion as I snuck a glace at Cloud.

He looked tired and strained, like he had been through a lot.

I had so many questions that I had to keep swallowing.

What had happened to him? Where had he fallen from and why?

Why did he have Zack's eyes?

This thought held its sway on me longer than I felt comfortable with.

Elmyra almost dropped her dishes at the sight of us lumbering through the wooden door. Tseng sat silently sipping tea at the kitchen table. Something prickled the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Good heavens! What an earth..? Who..?" Her voice failed her, as she stood flabbergasted, not knowing what to do in order to help.

I shot her a glance that screamed, I only know as much as you do, whilst slipping my gaze back to Tseng.

He caught me staring this time, flashing me a sweet smile. Blood rushed to my face as I quickly glanced away.

_Blushed?_

_He made you blush?_

I shook my head angrily at myself.

Elmyra lifted the unconscious man's arm over her shoulder as we both awkwardly attempted to move him. I might have giggled if I hadn't have felt Tseng's piercing eyes upon me.

After both of us trying to help him stumble up the creaky wooden steps, we finally got him to the spare room. The room right next door to mine. Oddly, that didn't bother me as much as the suited Turk sitting downstairs.

We helped him lie upon the bed as comfortably as possible.

He moaned something incomprehensible as we shifted him into a better resting position.

Elmyra made a shooing motion to get me out of the room and fastened the door quietly behind her.

"You should get some rest too my darling, if he wakes I'll get him something to eat."

Elmyra practically forced me back into my bedroom.

I sighed and shut my door. It was getting late; maybe I should try for some rest.

I knew that any attempt to sleep would end in failure.

Zack…

My eyes welled up with burning tears.

_I miss you.._

Why is it that I can hear almost anyone's voice in the lifestream apart from Zack's?

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to make a barrier to stop the tears from falling.

A gently knock from downstairs startled me into a bolt upright position.

I glanced nervously at my door, my heart pounding frantically, the blood ringing in my ears.

Maybe it was just my imagination?

_You and I both know that isn't true._

My conscience never would say anything to put my mind at ease.

Against my gut feeling, I raised myself slowly off of my bed and made my way downstairs.

The furniture lay shrouded in shadow. Shadows that seemingly moved out the corner of my eyes.

I shivered.

_Great idea coming down here and scaring yourself bright spark._

Another knock sent me sprawling for the table.

It was the front door.

_But who would be calling at this hour?_

My feet froze, rooting me to the cracked wooden floorboards beneath me.

_Don't answer it. Just pretend you're out._

My body disobeyed, as if being controlled by someone else, marching me up to the door.

The flaking silver handle felt cool to the touch.

I flicked the lock and turned it carefully. Each creak and squeak the hinges made seemed more magnified than usual.

I flinched, trying to keep quiet for those asleep.

I peered cautiously around the door, not entirely sure of whom I was to see.

Darkness.

I frowned.

There was nothing nearby the door, which could have tapped against it.

I felt unnerved and off guard.

My body torn between running and hiding in my bedroom and surveying the house to make sure it was still safe.

The thought of someone trying to get into the house and hurting Elmyra gave me the strength to push myself outside and take a look around.

The night air wore a foggy chill.

I shuddered, rubbing my arms up and down with my hands, a sad attempt to keep some heat in me.

The full moon graced my flower garden, giving it a mystic silvery glow.

My smile was broken when a snapping of twigs from behind me shattered any courage that had built itself inside me.

I whirled around to see a tall, slim man with fiery red hair smirking at me.

"Hey there darlin'. Bit Late for you to be out now ain't it?"

He smirked again, bashing a baton against his shoulder. His eyes glinted with a playful danger that I had never seen before.

The expensive suit he wore told me immediately that he must be with the Turks.

I whimpered and shivered, backing slowly away from the shinra employee.

My back collided with something warm and soft.

I screamed and jumped back, spinning myself around, my vision falling onto Tseng's calm, collected face.

"I didn't want to do this." He spoke simply and curtly.

I frowned again and for a split second I could have swore I saw a slight glint of sadness dance through his eyes.

A strong arm encased itself around my waist.

Before I could even breathe to scream, a rough cloth was placed over my mouth.

The distinct smell of Chloroform entered my nostrils.

My arms began flailing wildly, desperately clawing at the red head that held me steadfast.

I couldn't breathe.

A thick mist of haziness swept over me. My limbs felt heavy, my knees becoming weak.

"Humph." The red head smirked as my body gave out, collapsing into his strong hold.


	4. Chapter 4

-Just thought I'd say a quick hello and thanks to the new subscribers ^^/ Sorry this fic seems to be leaning more towards TsengxAerith and I'm not sure why. I had originally planned AerithxVincent. Haum what to do… Vote for which you like best? XD Hope you're all well. Xxx oh and random note for those who don't know what 'crows feet' are, they are the wrinkles you get around the side of your eyes-

My head pounded, my thoughts cluttered and clouded, as impenetrable as frosted glass.

I was lying horizontally, my back pressed against a smooth, cool surface.

An absurd, peculiar giggle chilled my veins, stopping my eyes from opening.

"Just as pretty as her mother." A creepy, distasteful voice brushed hotly against my ear, followed swiftly by another manic giggle.

I could barely hold back a shudder that was edging its way up my spine.

A cold and clammy hand brushed stray strands of hair that had escaped onto my face delicately away.

The urge to retch was rising, edging its way up along with the trapped shudder.

The sickly hand left my face, followed by footsteps wandering away from me. It was then I noticed the faint scent of disinfectant in the air.

I braved opening an eye, barely raising my right eyelid as I tried to establish where I now lay.

I could just make out a blurry, fuzzy edged silhouette of someone in a white lab coat just a short distance away in front of me.

Their back was turned to me, now ignoring my very presence.

I opened my eyes fully, my stomach now tense with a sickening dread, almost forgetting what had happened to me last night.

The redhead.

The chloroform.

Tseng….

Giving my thoughts a brutal mental shake, I glanced nervously around the barren room.

Trays made of stainless steel lay strew around me, all of different shapes and sizes.

Nausea washed over me as I looked down to see a table of the same material below me.

An operating table?

It took a few seconds for this to dawn on me before I bolted upright, my eyes widened in fear.

The blurred stranger spun around, smirking evilly at me, within his hands a glinting syringe.

His smirk grew wider still.

"Don't be alarmed my pretty…I just want some blood."

He grinned fully enjoying my fear, drinking in every inch of my uneasiness.

He took a confident step towards me, instantly sending me to run from the table and cower behind it.

I backed away as he slowly meandered towards me, licking his top lip.

The backs of my legs met with something cold and smooth.

My eyes darted down to see another tray of scalpels and syringes.

I shot my hand out, my shaky fingers grasping around the freezing silver of one of the scalpels, pointing it in the distinct direction of the advancing madman.

This seemed to please him. His eyes amplified, the edges picking at his crows feet.

He seemed happy, like a lonely child who had sought for so long for a playmate.

It made me feel…unnerved and exposed. Almost vulnerable in a way.

All the things I despised feeling coiled into one.

The hand holding the scalpel tightened in an effect to still my quaking hand.

We both stood there for a while, staring and breathing heavily.

Without warning, the stranger lunged forward, his long greasy hair gliding out behind him.

My eyes winced shut, my hand flailing the scalpel around in front of me, screaming at him to stay back.

Someone grabbed my wrist, pushing me face wards against the wall, pinning the scalpel to a standstill.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out a dark suited man stood closely behind me, the warmth of his body emanating to mine.

His grip tightened its vice like hold on my wrist, pushing my veins against my bones.

I gasped in pain and dropped the scalpel.

"Good morning." Said a smooth silky voice that I knew all too well.

I pivoted slowly to meet Tseng's gaze.

He wore his terrifying professional face. The one he wore when he wasn't in the mood for being messed with or disobeyed.

I gulped slightly and remained silent.

If in doubt of saying something, it was best to remain quiet.

"The president wants to see you." He stated simply, leaving no room for debate.

"I'm not finished." A voice of malice filled the air as the scientist staggered clumsily forward, slamming his syringe down onto the operating table.

Tseng met him with an equal glare. Not many would dare stand up against the likes of the Turks for fear of disappearing.

"The presidents orders override your wants."

Tseng grew a look that dared him to speak again.

The scientist seethed in silence as Tseng tugged sharply on my wrist, dragging me uncouthly out of the room.

***

"You don't have to be so rough with me."

I pulled my wrist back towards me, pummelling his hand with my free one.

He took only so much before snatching my other hand, pinning me against a wall and shoving his face right up to mine.

A glare so raving it almost bore a hole in my retinas.

"Listen to me; I never wanted this, but unless you want to die, you will keep your mouth shut and do as I say." His smooth voice had grown an edge and was dusted with fire.

"But I…"

A harsh slap knocked my head sideways.

"Just do as I say."

My cheek burned, tears prickled in the corners of my eyes.

This wasn't the Tseng I knew. Why was he putting on this front?

He was always so calm and polite, or so I thought. Was that all just a façade?

Was the real Tseng just as spiteful and cruel as all the other Turks?

I always thought he were different. The honourable, likeable one. Had I been wrong all this time?

Tseng sighed.

His warm hand brushed the bottom of my chin, tilting my head to look up at him. His skin was soft and smooth, the colour of a porcelain doll.

"Please?"

His face was calm, and his deep, dark eyes were gentle.

I felt slightly relieved, despite the butterflies that had just lurched into my stomach.

His grip on my wrist eased off a bit as he led me off down the corridor.

I knew he wasn't like all the others. He was about the only one I would really even consider a friend.

My face collided with Tseng's shoulder blades, as he stopped abruptly in front of a dark wooden door.

The small plaque on the door read: 'President Rufus' office'.

"Remember, please stay quiet unless spoken to."


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry It took me so long, was hoping to upload it earlier...but had sad family news. So meh. Also wrote this whilst partying on ffxi so forgive any mistakes ^^;;. Thinking of ending this story earlier than planned. It's not going where I originally wanted it to XD and there are other things I want to write now. I guess starting this 3 years ago means I had different ideas back then.-

My stomach knotted as I gazed at the engraved silver plaque on the door.

'President's office'.

It stood out boldy from the dark mahogany wood of the door.

I must have stood dazed for a time, as a short, but gentle clearing of the throat brought me back to my senses.

I glaced up nervously to meet Tseng's chocolate eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow in question, clearly not sure what I was so bothered about.

I guess seeing the President everday in your job would dull down the fear after a while.

I shivered slightly and almost bolted at the touch of skin upon my own.

My eyes shot downward to see his hand draped around my wrist.

What was wrong with me today? I could barely concentrate.

He pulled at my arm gently, guiding me through the President's door, stopping in one fluid movement to close it behind us.

The office, if you could call such a colossal room that, was stark and clean.

Almost barren.

The lack of items in the office did nothing to calm my shaking nerves, the scent of coffee was nauseating.

My stomach churned and I feared I would slip over on such an over polished floor.

How could anyone put up with spending an inordinate amount of time in a place so... sterile?

The president stood with his back to us, gazing out of a large window that adorned the whole front side of the office.

Doned in a white suit, evidently made from the finest of silk, hands clasped behind his back.

It seemed as though he were either lost in thought, or deliberately denying our prescence with a calm arrogance.

Tseng guided me to within a few feet of the President's elongated desk.

My eyes drifted to an open folder amongst the other files and books, that lay in the middle of his desk.

A photo of a man was paperclipped to a small stack of papers.

He stared up at me with aquamarine eyes, set within a fine, pale face.

My breath caught in my throat. My chest heaved.

His eyes were an almost exact replica of my own twin marbles.

My hands grew a clamy coating, my throat tight and dry.

Why was I being made to feel this way?

Something unknown to me kept stabbing the back of my mind.

Completely clueless and dazed, I jumped out of my skin when a slender hand slammed the folder shut.

My eyes darted upright, straight into those of the President.

When had he turned around and acknowledged us?

My body tingled with the dread of being caught nosing.

There was a clearing of throats that came from both Tseng and The president in unison.

Guilt washed over me as though I had been thrown overboard into the deep end. My cheeks burned.

"Tseng. That will be all. You are dismissed."

Tseng made a sound as if to protest, but then thought better of it.

He nodded politely before giving me a look and gracefully turning to leave, his beautiful raven hair fluttering behind him as he shut the door.

We stood there silently for what seemed like hours, the feeling of The presidents' intense stare burning into my skin.

I could feel my hands clutching the sides of my dress, my fingers scrunched so tight that my knuckles were white and pained.

Was I... trembling?

The president stepped around to the front of his desk, casually leaning his weight against it and crossing his arms over his chest.

He gazed intently at me.

I could feel my cheeks burning more so now under scrutiny. My feet suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do you know who I am?"

I blinked, startled by such a question.

"Well..yes.. President Shinra, you're the president sir." I muttered, not entirely sure if he had heard me or not, or if I had even made any sense at all.

"Yes, President Rufus to be exact. I'm not my old man so you will call me thus. Mr. Shinra or President Shinra will not be accepted, or there will be trouble, understand?"

For someone who looked so young, possibly even the same age as myself, his tone and mannerisms were that of someone older.

I was intimidated.

There was no other way of putting it. There was no way that I would ever feel comfortable around this man.

"Understand?" He pressed, his tone more forceful this time.

I nodded like a rag doll. My mouth were dry and I feared no words could make it out.

"Good." Rufus was blunt, cold and intimidating. The sooner I got out of here the better.

My head was swimming with all the emotions I were being made to feel in such a short space of time.

"Now that's settled, I wish to ask something of you."

He leaned back and grasped hold of the folder that he had caught me staring at earlier.

I could feel a frown creeping over my features.

So that man does have something to do with me?

I blinked in confusion, completely unsure of where this was heading.

I stared at him in question.

"Sir?" I mumbled.

The edges of his mouth twitched slightly, threatening to break into a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

We stood there in silence for what seemed like eons.

The president's icy blue eyes peered at me coldly from over the top of the cardboard folder.

They danced slightly, surveying me with a quiet calm. For a moment, I felt as though a defendant before a judge, pleading my innocence and for my freedom.

I shivered unwittingly under his chilly gaze, wrapping my arms loosely across my chest, rubbing softly at my arms, urging the goose bumps to recede.

His eyes lit up, as a smirk toyed with his features. His skin was a creamy shade of pale and flawless.

His expression emitted curiosity, eyes glinting dangerously, taking in my every emotion that I at that very moment felt.

My cheeks burned like a fire ravaged them from within, my eyes darted to the floor, fully understanding that they may as well remain fixated upon that cool glinted surface, for the amount of times they had came to rest there.

He chuckled slightly, sending the hairs on my arm upright to attention; as he removed the photo from the folder, closing it and replacing it back upon his spick and span desk.

"Tell me," He stared smoothly. "Do you know who this man is?" He held up the photograph for me too see closely.

My eyes darted up into those of the brunette I had spied earlier.

Once again, my heart plummeted for reasons unbeknown to me.

My confusion obviously evident in my face as he sighed, agitation pricking his voice, as he ran his slender pale fingers through his immaculate blonde hair.

The tips of my fingers were tingling, my eyes fully widened in confusion and fear.

Was it so wrong that I didn't know him?

I claimed no recognition over the man in the photograph, and yet, some dark un-awakened part of me screamed it did.

I glanced from the old photo to Rufus.

Several strands of ashen blonde hair fell onto his face, brushing delicately at his cheekbones, playing against his smooth skin.

He flicked them away carelessly, almost immediately having them fall back to the same position.

He made no attempt to shift them this time, letting them sway gently across his cheeks.

He sighed again, with a more bored air this time, picking up the folder once more.

"Master Gainsborough. Your biological brother."

Shock struck at me as though I had been dowsed with freezing water.

_Brother?_

In an instant I was teleported back to my childhood, to that fateful day upon the train platform. My mother strewn across the steps, bleeding, desperately calling out for someone to help me and take me away from here.

My beloved adoptive mother; Elmyra… My real mother; Infalna's last words… it all came back in such a surge I psychically staggered.

"_Aerith… you have a brother."_

I gasped and fell to the floor, my stomach threatening to vomit, the coolness of the tiled floor only a temporary comfort against my forehead.

"You remember now?" His tone was almost bitter. With what? Resentment? How could that be?

Then it dawned.

Rufus had no siblings, did he?

But surely he wouldn't be resentful over those who had? He always seemed the type out for himself, family were just another obstacle to get round.

I shook my head repeatedly, picking myself up from the floor, unable to let it sink in.

Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes at the remembrance of my mother.

Although it had been such a long time ago, I had loved her dearly.

Rufus gazed over at me, frowning slightly as to why I was welling up.

I doubt he could comprehend love for anyone but himself.

_Did he even know his mother?_

_I had heard rumours about her being a whore working at the honeybee inn. But rumours were just… rumours? Weren't they? Either way, he definitely must have gotten his looks from his mother, not his father._

His eyes squinted suddenly, washing his face over with a look of pure danger.

I didn't think it were possible for me to be anymore intimidated.

But it seems that could be so.

He frowned again, staring daggers at me up and down. His top lip twitched for a split second, as his eyes narrowed further.

My hand flinched as I gazed back at him, meeting him head on with a frown of my own.

Rufus' jaw tightened as realisation set in that I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

Beads of sweat prickled my skin, my body a whole mass of butterflies.

"Sir I…" I fumbled for words unsure of what ones to grasp.

What was I meant to say to the most powerful man in world?

One whom I had just insulted?

"Silence. I see you are not ready to talk."

He flicked the remaining strands of hair from his eyes that were now glinting with an animalistic ferocity, with a simple flip of his wrist.

His suit swayed in time with his slim frame, as he tilted back, reaching for the phone on his desk, and punching out unseen digits.

"She doesn't wish to talk. Come take her away."

I was now positive that this was the furthest my stomach had ever sunk in my entire lifetime, as it once again plummeted like a brakeless elevator.

"Sir I…" I feebly blurted out, immediately silenced by the raised hand of the President.

"You will speak when spoken to."

My stomach fell to the floor, desperately trying to escape from my feet, unable to cope with much more.

My cheeks burned and my eyes stung with tears as I stared once more at the mesmerizing surface of the cold tiled floor.

I could feel his glare seeping into my skin, turning me inside out with just one look, before he set himself in his large, black leather chair, spinning it so he faced out of the window.

Leaving me to gaze fearfully at his back.

It must have been at least 10 minutes, although it seemed miles longer, when a slight knock on the door broke through the deafening roar of silence.

Soft, masculine footsteps brought Tseng to my side.

I shot him a sad, borderline apologetic look; he merely blinked back in mild understanding, yet all around him lay the scent of danger, a danger that also danced through his eyes as he stared at me.

I knew he must be mad at me for not keeping my mouth shut as instructed.

To anger a Turk was never a good idea, especially one as high up as Tseng.

High up and dangerous.

I still wasn't sure as to why I had spoken aloud, but I guess it was too late now to be worrying.

I just knew I was going to pay the price for it.

The president didn't even remotely acknowledge Tseng's presence, greeting him with a formal silence. Tseng responded with his own professional quiet.

His hand gripped my arm roughly, pulling me towards the door, leading me off yet again.

"Forgive me for what I said Sir." I muttered almost inaudibly, hoping that Rufus had heard.

A hand appeared from the black chair, wafting in a shoo motion in my direction.

Tseng cocked an eyebrow in question, frowning, unsure of what he was missing.

I just shook my head in response, unable to keep my eyes fixed on Tseng's Hazel gems.

The floor regained my interest as Tseng took me away.


End file.
